


The Rains in London

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Dad Octavian, Dad Percy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Octavian Feels, Slash, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Octavian hated everything about London. His extended family, the weather, the tourists. But then he goes to London with his new family and his Percy loves the city and the rain.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Octavian
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	The Rains in London

Octavercy || PJatO || Octavercy || The Rains in London || Octavercy || PJatO || Octavercy

Title: The Rains in London – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, hurt/comfort, fluff, adoption, found family

Main Pairing: Octavian/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Sedanur Aykan (OC)

Writer's Month Prompt: drop

Summary: Octavian hated everything about London. His extended family, the weather, the tourists. But then he goes to London with his new family and his Percy loves the city and the rain.

**The Rains in London**

_Writer's Month 2020_

Octavian hated London. He hated the air, he hated the weather, he hated the skyline – the beautiful old buildings, disrupted by ugly things such as that monstrous glass-dildo, as Percy liked to call it. He hated everything about this city, but most of all, he hated the Simmons Estate.

He hated his family. He hated the way every single Simmons could crawl under his skin. His nagging sisters Victoria and Julia, who always knew how to edge him on, who always boasted with their own accomplishments and belittled him. He was the middle child, Julia was the precious princess and Victoria the accomplished business woman, the first-born and heir who took over the family business. The pride and joy of their parents. Charles Simmons was a strict man, to whom only success meant something. Elizabeth Simmons was a woman who never had warm words for her children or her husband, for that matter; theirs was a business union above all else, uniting two strong families of Roman legacies. She knew the bloodline needed to continue and she knew her children served a purpose, but that was all they had ever been to her. His uncles William and Maximilian with their wives and children were to be avoided at all costs; the envy between the three Simmons-brothers was a strong one. Octavian was the only one among the nine cousins who bore the gift of augury and with that, everyone turned to look at Charles' family as the true successors of the Simmons-legacy. So many expectations had been placed upon Octavian at a far too young age.

Where his cousins and sisters were raised in London, Octavian as a legacy with powers was shipped off to the US to be taught in New Rome, to honor the Simmons-legacy. The expectations were very clear; he was to become the new augur and after that, he was to become the praetor.

His mother had been praetor, a daughter of Apollo, but without the gift of augury. Which was why she had married into the Simmons-family, where the gift of augury had been passed on for five generations already. The smugness of Charles and Elizabeth when Octavian had first displayed that he carried the gift of augury. That moment, it was forever burned into Octavian's brain. The pure _pride and joy_ , in a way he had never received from either of them.

New Rome was scary and hard and as much as he hated the pressure and judgment of his family, he still wished to be back home. Year after year, he wished to be back home. He made no friends in New Rome – he knew these bonds were a weakness, only business associations would be useful. He certainly did not fall in love. Or rather, he never planned to do so.

And then Perseus Jackson was dropped into his lap. Suddenly, there was this Greek who turned his entire world upside-down, dragging them all into a nearly world-ending war. Octavian had made decisions that had not benefited the greater good, however he had been forced to make tough judgment calls there – the Greeks, their sworn enemies for centuries, had invaded their home in a war-ship and had _attacked_ (a ghost had possessed Valdez and done it, supposedly, but how did that sound believable? Especially with the history between Romans and Greeks), the blonde Greek witch had enchanted their remaining praetor and made Reyna turn her back on her people, after Jason had been abducted for _months_ and potentially been brainwashed by them, then there was Perseus, who was a Greek _spy_ who had infiltrated them and pretended to be one of them.

Things were different, in reality. But that was how things were presented to Octavian and the other Romans and with three praetors, all out or traitors, the burden of responsibility had rested on Octavian's shoulders. In the end, his call had been wrong, because the war was _real_ , not just a ruse by the Greeks to invade them. But what sounded more believable? Mother Earth is rising with the Giants to take over the world, or their centuries-old nemesis was invading them...?

The war came to pass, they came out victoriously and Octavian saw himself forced to work with the Greeks. Particularly with Dare, the Oracle of Delphi, and Ella the Harpy, trying to recreate the Library of Alexandria. Dare was a close friend of Perseus and Ella was the girlfriend of Perseus' brother. So Octavian found himself forced to spend a lot of time with Perseus. The boy came to live in New Rome months after the war to study at their college and with that, he came to spend much time with his friends in New Rome, which included Dare and Ella. The more time Octavian spent with Perseus, the more tempted he felt. Their banter became widely dreaded. People got annoyed by them and the tension between them that 'could be cut with a knife'.

And then Sedanur happened. Sedanur Aykan, a daughter of Apollo from Germany... with the gift of augury. Newly orphaned. She came to live in New Rome and due to her gift, Octavian was placed as her guardian. Unwillingly so, but Octavian was twenty-two, had his own apartment; had the means and room for the child and, more importantly, he was meant to be her mentor anyway.

Octavian had dreaded this. He dreaded having the little human dependent on him. This was when his dynamic with Perseus changed, because Perseus had taken over training young demigods at camp and he _loved_ children. Having become kind of a part of Octavian's life already, he simply pushed in even more and took over caring for the child a lot, having fun with her. This, inevitably, brought Octavian and Perseus even closer, until the tension that could be cut with a knife shifted.

They started hooking up and they started being more than just that. They became – _boyfriends_. As much as Octavian loathed that term, it was so cheesy. But it made Perseus happy, so he digressed.

Word of Octavian's apprentice had reached the Simmons-family. Naturally, they disliked this development – the only apprentice a Simmons should have ought to be another Simmons. And why did he not have an heir of his own yet? He was twenty-five! His older sister Victoria had three children of her own already, so did cousins Lucian and Augustine. It was time for him to find an honorable young woman from preferably either a strong bloodline, or one who had proven herself during one of the wars, settle down with her, get married and have a bunch of children, among them ideally the next augur of New Rome. After all, Octavian had _failed_. He was not praetor.

Octavian had tried to get out of it, but the family got more and more pushy for him to return. They wanted to meet the apprentice and have an in-person update from Octavian. He couldn't put it off any longer and Perseus, being his overly optimistic self, had insisted on tagging along.

"I told you my family is a nightmare, Perseus. Do you now believe me?", growled Octavian.

He was glowering, holding onto the hand of little Sedanur tightly so she won't run off. The streets of London were busy with tourists – another thing he hated about this city. And Sedanur had the same reckless curiosity as Perseus. If she saw something shiny, ice-cream or a kitten, she may simply take off. That was too risky here. Perseus was holding onto her other hand.

"I admit, the homophobia, xenophobia and blatant racism were... more than I expected. But... they explain _so much_ about you when we first met", offered Perseus dryly. "That was a lot of bullshit you had to unlearn there. Good thing you have me now, Tavy."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss Octavian's cheek, while Sedanur giggled. "Daddy said bullshit."

"You keep teaching our daughter such bad language", complained Octavian pointedly.

He smiled, despite himself. What Perseus and Sedanur gave him was something he had never experienced before. Warmth, love, _a family_. Even Sally and Paul had opened their home to him, after Octavian and Perseus had gotten together. While Perseus never accused him of lying, he was aware that his boyfriend had thought he was exaggerating his family, but after today's family dinner, it seemed the son of Poseidon had better insight into things now.

"How about we get some ice-cream? You look like you could use some ice-", suggested Percy.

That was when the first drop of rain hit him. He narrowed his eyes at the tip of his nose, where the drop had landed. Within the blink of an eye did the rain pour down on them. Percy laughed, loudly and freely and spread his arms. All tourists cleared off as quickly as possible, while Percy just stood there with spread arms, head tilted back as he let the cold rain wash over him. Danny next to him giggled and copied his pose, sticking her tongue out to catch the rain-drops with her tongue.

"You are a horrendously bad influence on the child. _What_ are you two doing?", grunted Octavian.

He looked like a wet dog, which only made Percy laugh even more. But he had mercy on his boyfriend and used his Poseidon-powers to keep Octavian dry. The blonde looked surprised, staring at him. Smiling at him, Percy winked before he grabbed Danny's hands and started dancing with her. The little girl was giggling delighted, dancing in the streets with him.

"We're having _fun_ , Tavy", declared Percy as him and Danny twirled around. "Because dinner was dreadful and we have to make the best of _our_ family-vacation. Because _this_ is the family that matters. Come on. Make some good memories with us, Tavy! Join us!"

He offered one hand to Octavian, and so did Danny. After a moment of reluctance did Octavian take the offered hands and let himself be pulled into a dance. In the middle of the streets of London, while all other people were hiding away from the bad weather.

"I _love_ London!", declared Percy while they danced, laughing to himself. "Look around you! So ancient, so modern, the best of both worlds. Just like us. Best of Greeks, best of Romans. And the _weather_! The rain and fog make everything look so... mysterious. I love it. The rain even _tastes_ different than in New Rome, or New York. I don't know, but it... it _tastes European_?"

"You are... ridiculous", noted Octavian completely baffled.

"It's what you _love_ about me, Tavy", laughed Percy, leaning in to kiss him. "I'm everything you're _not_. Adventurous, wild, free-spirited. A total badass."

"Badass", echoed Danny confused. "Why are you a bad donkey? What's that mean?"

Octavian rolled his eyes, giving Percy a pointed look at the next bad word he had taught their daughter. All Percy could do was duck his head a little with a sheepish look. What was he supposed to do? Censoring himself around a child was harder than anticipated, really. And Danny was very good at picking up all the wrong things to copy and echo like an adorable little parrot.

"Can we still return to the hotel? You both are soaking wet and I am hungry."

"How are you hungry? We just came from dinner", huffed Percy and picked up Danny.

He used his powers to dry the girl and to keep her dry despite the rain; not risking that she may catch a cold. Danny giggled as she found herself on Percy's shoulders, watching from high above. Octavian fell into step next to them as the three headed back to their hotel.

"I admit, I have grown fond of American... food", noted Octavian annoyed. "Mother was always an atrocious cook, I never understood why she insisted on cooking for our family dinners, just to show what a proper housewife she is, to one-up her sisters-in-law."

"Okay, let's stop at McDonalds' and get us all something else", suggested Percy, smiling softly.

Danny squealed and started chanting 'McDonalds', making Octavian smile a little. Maybe, _just maybe_ , London wasn't as dreadful as he thought. If he got to spend it with the right family.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Percy and Danny are the "MacDonalds!" chanting people, Octavian generally is the "goes there and orders one black coffee" type but then he gets the double sad kitten eyes and caves after all because he's a weak man ;D (But he will claim he just did it to cease the chatter)
> 
> Originally I wanted to use the "drop" prompt for "sub drop" but then I decided to write an Octavercy because of a silly anon who told me "no more Octavian/Percy it's weird" so naturally I had to write an Octavercy and then I accidentally got lost in Octavian feels and decided to change the theme xD


End file.
